Tales of old
by B.K. Leese
Summary: it is a book like the rangers apprentice but set in this reality and in 1721, the ninth crusade. it is also my first time publishing on this site. please review it and don't hold back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tales of old.**_

_**Chapter 1.  
**_

**It all started in the year 1721, the ninth crusade, by this time many of the soldiers who were fighting in the crusades were losing the drive that was needed to have a successful crusade one of those was Elijah Ilbert, this man was a 23 year old crusader but also the son of a noble but all this changed one fateful day in October 28th 1721 the year the crusade had started.**

October 28th 1721.

Dear Diary, we are under the command of Edward's younger brother Edmund we have raided the village of Qaqun. It was a horrible sight as the defenders tried to repel our attack we showed no mercy to any of them. It was a blood bath with no mercy. I signed up to gain fortune and fame as a great crusader, is this the price that I must pay for such dreams? I am going to see if I can leave the crusade and travel back home and if simply asking does not get me out I will have to sneak out, though it may be frowned upon this is not a holy war it is a massacre!

After writing in his diary Elijah hot up of the stumpy little stool and walked out of his tent which he shared with fellow crusaders he always hid his diary in his belongings so no one knew about it as he escaped the embrace of the tent he walked across the grass which felt coarse even through his leather sandals. He walked through the maze of tents until he came to a stop, an open area was in front of him the only obstructions in this vast amount of area was soldiers standing or sitting in small groups talking and a tent that looked as though it could house 8 battle horses and still have enough space for a few more troops inside, but the size was not the only intimidating thing about it, the guards outside were in full chain mail Armour and had weapons at the ready in case of any type of attack be it from outside or within. As Elijah walked up to the entrance of the tent which was simply a hole cut into the side with it folding up and being held up by only a small wood loosely hooked into the tent, the guards stopped Elijah, "what business do you have inside?" the guard on the right queried "I wish to speak to my commander" replied Elijah nervous inside but he did not let that show instead he tried to look more happy and docile, the guard looked him up and down and simply vanished into the tent. Moments later the guard re appeared smiling by the slightest Elijah thought probably from the brief rest from the sun, "go in but don't mess about, or else" after saying this the guard gestured to the hole into the hole which simply looked like an entrance to a cave it was that dark.

As Elijah entered he bent down so he didn't hit the top of the entrance he stopped and gently raised his head backup in case he hit any of the supporting poles also so he could let his night vision to kick in so he could see everything after this was done he walked over to his commander. The commander was close to a table with a map spread and held down by 4 small rocks the commander had a candle close to the map as he was surveying the surrounding area, "I was told you wanted to see me?" the commander said in a tone that was surrounded with authority but also a low friendly tone which made Elijah less nervous "yes sir, I wanted to know something sir" Elijah stopped, almost holding his breath this was the last time he could go back he could easily lie to the commander and return to the everyday business of being a crusader but before he could make up his mind the commander turned almost slightly looking at him through the corner of his eye noticing the mixed feelings showing up on this young man's face "would you like to speak in private?" the commander asked this because he felt he might know what is going to be asked and if anyone heard it that may just be a problem to the young man's life from now on, Elijah startled by the sudden question didn't know how to reply he nodded his head without thinking. The commander led Elijah into his private tent that was just behind the main tent where all strategies were made, reviewed and put into action. When Elijah entered he was surprised the tent was not bigger than a standard tent with a small wooden table in the middle a few chests a wardrobe and a few other items that were necessary for a human and crusader at this Elijah felt as though this man deserved all the respect he got but most of all felt talking to this man could just be the right thing he needs right now, the commander noticing the wide eyed look on the soldiers face simply said in a more friendly tone than before "it's not much but I like it" Elijah stood to attention and replied with probably too much haste "yes sir, it is nice sir" the commander sat down and a smile appeared on his face but Elijah was looking straight ahead to notice this "call me harry" Elijah looked at his commander with puzzle all of his face "sir?" "call me harry" the commander said this with a look on his face that told Elijah he was not joking "yes sir, I mean harry" harry looked at Elijah happy to have cleared away all the nervous feelings and tension between them both now back to the matter at hand. As both of the men sat down Harry simply sat and looked towards the younger man and asked "what do you need to ask me?" Elijah was caught off guard so he simply replied "sir?" Harry quickly replied same as before "what did you want to ask me?" Elijah understanding dawned on him "I want to go back home"…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

"what?" replied harry hoping he just didn't hear it right, "sir, I want to go ho-" before Elijah could even think of finishing the sentence the commander launched his body across the small table at Elijah to put his heavy hand over Elijah's mouth, the other hand reached up towards his own mouth and made a shhh gesture Elijah still in shock didn't make a sound just sat there with harry leaning over the table staring into his eyes as he pulled himself back to his seat. They both sat in silence Elijah because he was worried of what he had done and harry because he was anxious and nervous, harry stood up walked over to the entrance flap of his tent and looked out it was about midday "comeback in the middle of the night" as harry said this his eyes were shifting from side to side looking all around the tent but mainly around the entrance he had just walked from.

Elijah was worried with the way harry reacted to what he had said from being friendly and encouraging to suddenly like a conspiring slave about to kill his master, this only helped to put Elijah on edge when people would shout his name and he would jump out of his skin, later that night when everybody had got in their beds Elijah waited a while he couldn't tell if it was 1 minute or 4 hours all he knew was that everyone was asleep. Elijah got up so slowly that he thought he was going to be late for breakfast as he stood up he wrapped himself in the darkest pieces of cloth he could find to help him get by without been seen, as he did this one of his friends only a meter behind him said "what are you doing?" Elijah heart pumping started to mumble out any words he could remember as he turned around and felt a wave of relief wash over him as he noticed his friend was sleep talking, he made his way to the tents entrance if anyone would of woke up all they would of seen was a man dressed in black cloth almost floating through the dark almost like a wraith. As he made it out he turned to his left as this was the way to the main tent area and would be quicker to get to Harry's tent he went in between tents and through when he dared, he spotted patrols and easily avoided them until he got to where he needed to be.

He looked around before looking down towards his feet shuffling, he was in deep thought before he noticed the figure in the entrance of the tent before him looking at him, "you coming in or what?" the voice brought Elijah back to reality and made him jump he looked at the figure, he nodded and then started to walk forwards the tent moved to the side and continued to hold up the flap so he could pass by, "Elijah" at this Elijah turned around to harry but he continued to speak not allowing enough time for Elijah to even say a word "I have asked around and also read into what little files we have here" as he said this he waved an arm around to a table with two chairs by the side and small parchments neatly held down on the table by less than ornate paper weights, "you're the son of a noble are you not?" Elijah nodded proudly but also holding back at the same time "what has that got to do with what I want?" harry sat down and poured a drink into two wooden cups and put one on the table close to the other chair, Elijah sat down and picked up the cup and started to examine its contents "it's ale" Elijah looked towards harry as he put the cup against his lips and began to drink, "now back to where we were, what it has got to do with what you want is if you do what you want you will not get what you want" harry said this and looked at Elijah he noticed the dumbfounded look on his face "what?" said Elijah, "if you run home, they will charge you with cowardice" harry said this slowly to make sure he understood, "but can't I just ask to leave?" asked Elijah "they would deny it, your best bet if you really want to get home and keep your dignity and life is to get injured enough to be sent back" harry said this as though it was the easiest thing to be done, "you want me to injury myself?" asked Elijah almost incredulously, harry then said something that would shock Elijah "either that or run away? You won't keep your noble status and get a criminal record but you could always say you are someone else and make a new life?" Elijah was dumbfounded yet again "but how would I get away? Not only will I have to find food and water but also make it back safe across possible enemy territory and then find a boat back to England!" Elijah said all this as though he was been asked to journey to hell and back, "that or you have to fight this war and survive" harry said this with the most serious face Elijah has ever seen, Elijah had left the tent after pleasantries were done and went back to his bed and lay there in silence till the darkness creeped into his vision and took him over, at last he thought peace and quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Elijah woke up as though it was a normal day, he did all his chores that were given to him such as collect fire wood, patrol and collect water. It was dinner and it was meat stew, again, but this time it was different as Elijah began to eat at one of the tables with a free space something happened not faraway from where he was, he looked over and it seemed to be a slave he looked Asian from what he could see from his muddy appearance, Elijah watched as the slave was put into the stocks that were usually used for disobedient soldiers, but as he walked past Elijah stared into the eyes of the slave as he shuffled past the only thing that broke the contact was one of the soldiers ushering him along hit him with the end of a spear causing the slave to lose his balance only for a moment.

All day the look of the slave's eyes haunted Elijah but Elijah didn't know why, later that day Elijah had walked past the slave many times but this time no one was around him so Elijah walked closer, the slave just looked up to him, Elijah looked at his face there were cuts, dirt and blood, blood? Elijah took a closer look the slave stared at him as though he was not there "who are you?" asked Elijah the slave looked at him for a few seconds and relaxed all his muscles so his head flopped down as though it was held up by string, Elijah repeated this every day for the rest of the week giving him food and drink until the slave spoke "Nergüi" he said it in a voice that didn't promote friendship nor hatred, Elijah stood there and smiled "I'm Elijah" the slave looked at him and looked around for as far as he could move his head and simply said "help me" Elijah looked at him blank faced for a while till he was about to speak till the commander walked up "Elijah, we need to talk, in private" he said the last bit while looking at Nergüi "okay" said Elijah weakly and bent down to Nergüi "I'll try" as he walked of behind the captain Nergüi smiled until the guards came with the usual treatment of beatings.

Harry had lead Elijah to his tent as they went inside Elijah was wondering what was the matter, "someone has found out about our discussion only they don't know it was me but they know it was you" Harry had said this as simple as he could, Elijah was immediately alert "what do you mean" he replied shakily and hurriedly while glancing around just in case, "you need to leave, now" harry said this as he knelt behind his makeshift bed and procured a satchel "this has got everything you will need except for food and water you will have to find that after it runs out" Elijah stood there in shock, "but what will I do, where will I go?" asked Elijah almost as though he was dreaming, "go back to England and make a new home keep your first name if you want but don't meet with anyone you know, no matter what" the captain was forcing a group parchment scrolls into the bag "what's that?" "A set of maps and a compass is already in there use it to get home, or wherever you will start your new life" he said this with a crooked smile but in his eyes Elijah thought he felt sorrow and anger, "Harry there's one other thing" "yes?" "can the slave come as well" Harry looked at Elijah as though he was mad but understood "ill put you on guard duty for the slave tonight then, make it quick and get out of there and get home" with this Harry left the tent and continued like nothing happened.

That night Elijah got ready for his guard duty and put all the equipment behind a tent and relieved the guard currently on, "were getting out of here" he said this in a low tone so no one could hear except for Nergüi, he started to look as innocent as he could as he unlocked the stocks and helped Nergüi up and over to the tent, "what are you doing?" asked Nergüi interested in what was happening, "I'M coming with you" they both moved as stealthily as possible with metal rattling around in a cloth sack and a sword clinking and clanking against the greaves of his Armour they were nearly caught when an infantry soldier decided to turn around as they were walking past but luckily they got behind a rock just in time by this time they had reached the furthest guard on duty which was mainly out there in case of an enemy raid, "now begins the long trek home" Elijah said in a whisper voice while they were behind the rock "for you its home for me its" at this time the guard walked around the rock and stood staring at them in shock "deserters!" he shouted Nergüi unsheathed Elijah's sword and thrust it into the gut of the guard who was unluckily wearing minimal Armour so he could run, as he realized this he fell to the ground soaking it with blood holding his stomach turning a deathly white "run!" hissed Nergüi as he passed Elijah his sword they both began the long trek home with the possible imminent threat of soldiers chasing them to execute them.


End file.
